


The Gang Stages an Intervention

by lordbyronsbloomers



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, pure feel-good fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbyronsbloomers/pseuds/lordbyronsbloomers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor refuses to take care of himself.</p>
<p>Naturally, the gang stages an intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang Stages an Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: "This Would Never Actually Happen in Penny Dreadful But it 100% Definitely Should"

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“It’s called an intervention, Dr. F,” Ethan drawls, as he knocks Victor’s most recent experiment to the ground. It makes an unpleasant _squelch_ as it splatters onto the cold stone floor of his laboratory. 

For a brief moment, Victor can hardly believe what he is seeing. He blinks rapidly, realizing with surprise that Ethan Chandler, Vanessa Ives, and Sembene have somehow managed to surround him and his worktable. Victor can only conclude that in his intense concentration, he did not hear them enter his apartment. This conclusion only serves to make him more irritable.

“I’m going to have to ask you all to leave,” Victor all but hisses. “As you can see, I am very busy—“

“No,” Ethan simply says, folding his arms casually over his broad chest.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard the man,” Vanessa says, sidling up beside Victor, and placing a not-so-comforting hand upon his shoulder. “Now, if you’ll kindly hand over the scalpel, Doctor, we can get along with it.”

Ethan holds an expecting hand out to him, which only causes Victor to hug the scalpel closer.

“Get—get along with what?” Victor hears himself ask.

“So, you’re not going to cooperate?” Vanessa asks, arching an amused eyebrow.

“Cooperate?” Victor shouts, losing his already short temper. “You’re confiscating my instruments, destroying my workspace, and presumably planning to take me somewhere against my will—“

Vanessa rolls her eyes, ignoring him completely. “Sembene?” she merely says, nodding towards Victor.

The last thing Victor remembers is Sembene reaching an agile hand toward the side of his neck -

Then, darkness.

 ***

Victor wakes up in an unfamiliar room.

He does not know where he is, what time it is, or how long he has been there.

What he _does_ know, however, is that he feels exceedingly peculiar.

Perhaps it is the warm, woolen pajamas he finds himself wearing; perhaps it is the silken bed sheets he is nestled under; perhaps it is the complete absence of circles beneath his eyes, which can only be the result of a full and restful night's sleep. No matter the cause, he cannot help but feel comfortable, awake, and happy.

Victor runs a hand over his eyes - he must be dreaming.

Thankfully, before Victor can become too wrapped up in his thoughts, he is startled from them by a familiar voice. “Ah, good, you’re awake.”  Victor looks up to see Vanessa standing in the doorway, a small smile dancing on her lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Better," Victor says, looking somewhat shyly down at his hands. He is not used to telling the truth. “Much better, actually.”

"Well, you look better," Vanessa smiles, apparently satisfied. 

"How did—“ Victor begins to ask, but the soft clattering of china interrupts him and his thoughts. 

“Hey, you’re looking good,” Ethan says, entering the room with a tray laden with a large teapot, cups, and saucers. He skillfully places the tea tray onto the table at Victor's bedside, flashing Victor a cheeky smile as he does so. "You should try sleeping more often."

Before Victor can think of a smart retort, Ethan hands him a cup of steaming tea, which quickly shuts him up. He cannot think of the last time he treated himself to tea - it has surely been months. Victor gingerly takes a sip, and is somewhat startled by the flavours.

"This is - very sweet," Victor says after a moment. He is used to taking his tea black - it is easier and faster that way. 

"I took the liberty of adding a few spoonfuls of honey to the pot of tea," Sembene says, entering the room with a tray of sandwiches and teacakes. "It has been used for centuries by many civilizations as a simple yet effective way of keeping the body healthy and strong." After a beat, he slyly adds, "Though, as a doctor, I am sure you already know all of this."

Perhaps yesterday, Victor would have risen to the bait. But now, he simply says a quiet, "Thank you, Sembene." 

Sembene smiles in return, and pours tea for Vanessa, Ethan, and himself. 

As the others drink their tea and help themselves to sandwiches, Victor watches them, cradling the warm teacup in his palms. He tries to remember the last time he felt such contentment. It has been many, many years, in any case. 

But what does that matter, now? He holds the steaming tea to his lips and takes another sip. The sweetness and warmth flows quickly through through his body, and Victor cannot help but smile.


End file.
